


Hippie Hunter, What Could Go Wrong?

by MasterChau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Hippies, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChau/pseuds/MasterChau
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a new hunter and they join forces. However, is the reader everything they seem...(I suck at summaries)





	Hippie Hunter, What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback

Sam and Dean had just finished up with a hunt. Vampire nest, Minnesota, lot of blood, early morning – roughly 2 am. They decided to visit Bobby in Sioux Falls. The hunt had exhausted them – and to their dismay – there were more vampires than first anticipated and a lot more victims. Sam had finished the hunt without any severe injuries, Dean, however, had received a nasty cut to his upper arm. Sam patched Dean up to the best of his ability and they headed off to Bobby’s. As usual, classic rock played on the car radio in the background – it was Def Leppard – and Dean was tapping the steering wheel along to the beat of the music.

After a few hours, they arrived at Bobby’s house – Sam had previously tried calling Bobby to give him the heads up but there was no reply. The sun had already rose as Sam and Dean got out of the impala. The bags under their eyes where an indication of how tiresome the hunt had been and how little sleep they’d had. They traipsed up to the door and noticed light shining through the small window above the handle. 

“BOBBY!” Dean shouted, pushing the front door open.

“We tried calling this morning but there no answer.” Sam explained.

No reply. Bobby would’ve have left without locking the doors. Panic started to spread through the brother’s bodies. They could hear the faint tune of ‘Little Ole Wine Drinker Me’ by Dean Martin coming from the living room. Dean pulled a gun from the back of his jeans and walked gingerly towards the music. Sam followed closely behind, worried about the scene that may be ahead. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw Bobby - sound asleep in his armchair, beer bottle in hand. As Dean tried to shake Bobby awake, as the younger Winchester drew his attention to a small lump on the sofa. You had passed out from the alcohol and the comfort being drowned in blankets brought. Sam couldn’t see you properly, all he could see was a heap of fabric and a few strands of Y/H/C locks sticking out. Bobby awoke, startled to see Dean looming over him. The bottle fell to the floor, spilling the remaining content of alcohol onto a rug. 

“Damn it, boy!” Bobby uttered, standing up, “Been awhile, Sam and Dean. What brings you here at the crack of dawn?”

Bobby pulled Dean into a hug, before turning to Sam and doing the same. Dean told Bobby about the hunt and how they wanted to visit and see how he was doing. Bobby walked off to the kitchen, to find something to clean up the beer spillage. Sam and Dean inched closer to you, before Dean pulled the blankets off of your face. The light from outside stirred you awake, instinctively, you went to grab the blanket back over your face however Dean was holding them too tight. You squinted your eyes at the tall figure. His short, blonde hair and green eyes but the most noticeable thing was that he was covered in blood. You turned your attention to the other man, he was taller, had long, brown hair and hazel eyes with specks of blue and green like gemstones. You could get lost in those eyes, if you weren’t so annoyed about being woken from your sleep. 

“Was there a need, man? I just want a good night’s rest, ugh!” you complain, “Shouldn’t you go shower or something? You’re covered in blood and it’s not necessarily flattering, bud.”

Sam stifled a laugh as you yanked the covers from Deans grip and pulled them straight back over your head. Bobby came strolling back in with a dish towel over his shoulder and four beers in his grasp. He gave the Winchester’s a beer, placed one on the table beside his arm chair and one at the foot of your sofa before putting the towel over the wet patch.

“I take it you’ve met Y/N?” Bobby laughed, “Woke her up, wasn’t a smart move boys.”

“She seems like a ray of sunshine, Bobby.” Dean responded, glaring at you.

“Aww, how nice of you to think that of me!” You hummed, sitting up making room for the Winchesters to sit, “Not my fault you woke me up at like 6.”

“Sam and Dean, this is Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” Bobby smiled, as they sat beside you. 

“So, you two are the famous Winchester brothers? Hunting experts? Well it’s nice to finally meet you both, even though you woke me up.” You replied, offering them some blankets. 

“It’s alright, Dean doesn’t particularly like being woken up either, do you Dean?” Sam jested, much to Dean’s annoyance. 

“Y/N is a hunter as well, been hunting ever since she was a kid. Well when she wasn’t getting high or going on 5-day benders, she wasn’t exactly the most responsible hunter but a spectacular hunter nonetheless.” Bobby spoke up, “You’re still not the most responsible, ya know how worried I get about you Y/N. I know you didn’t ask for this life but you’re in it. I’m not asking you to give up this hippie- whatever lifestyle you’ve got going on because I know it helps but be more careful. You can’ be a great hunter while drunk or high.”

It was like Bobby’s concern for you had taken over that he forgot the Winchester’s were in the room and his lecture caused tension to spread through the room. You got up from the couch, picked up the beer and walked out, not caring that you were in revealing pj shorts and put on a pair of trainers then stormed out the front door.


End file.
